The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball excellent in resilience, feel of hitting, and durability.
Golf balls have been required to be excellent in resilience and thereby flight performance, and feel of hitting upon shots and durability, and to meet such requirements, various kinds of golf balls have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 9-313643, Hei 10-305114, Hei 11-57067, Hei 11-114094, and 2000-225209.
The use of silicone materials for producing golf balls has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-170213, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,110, 6,162,134, and 6,204,331. Such golf balls using silicon materials, however, have been recently required by golf players to be further improved in terms of resilience, feel of hitting, and durability.